


Daryl's Beginning

by Maykits



Series: 15 min writing challenge [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: The beginning of an AU...Daryl's story





	Daryl's Beginning

The zombie apocalypse started off slowly. The first places struck with the big cities with the international airports. Then as people who were bitten drove away from those areas and then died wildfire spread. As people trying to escape from the zombie plague and the military and government attempts to control it the roads out of major cities became clogged. Emergency protocols are activated for the cities and all roads leading to and from the city which turned into exit roads and as people in their cars died whole families were lost. Children were told to run and then were on their own. Pets released out of carriers and those too loyal were eaten and those much smarter left. People with low mobility unable to run fell quickly. . Those that could continue don on bikes motorcycles scooters tiny little smart cars that could navigate the bumper to bumper traffic jam. For as slow as it spread it also spread quickly relentlessly moving forward. Whole towns stayed untouched for weeks until the walking dead walked towards the sound of human life. Those towns lucky enough to hear the reports to believe the reports and have leadership in place that could direct the people of the town survive longer. Radio broadcasts ham radio operators all help get the word out on the spread, what towns had fallen, what cities were unsafe what current military actions were happening, and how to kill a zombie.  
A month in things are more intense more towns had fallen the broader governments we're breaking down A month in things are more intense more towns had fallen the broader governments we're breaking down. They had lost too many people too many under liens too much communication and they were lost. Wildfire had spread to quickly for normal CDC containment protocols to matter. People could hide been sick for 10-12 hrs. and in that time could successfully get further away from the point of infection and then when they die start the process over again. What was left of the government retreated to the bunkers prepared for them and the nation citizens were left on their own. To survive and live or to die.  
Daryl strode back into the house closing the door behind him quietly. Merle was on the couch he was working on cleaning his guns.  
“Did you find any more?”  
“No” Daryl grunted.  
“Came through on the radio that Midbridge is overrun.”  
“Maybe we should go and grab any supplies that we find.”  
“No. I think we should volunteer to go check for survivors and then we can grab any supplies we want and the town will give us some extra gas to get there, I don't feel like walking.”  
Midbridge wasn't the first town the fall in the next month. Slowly Redford was the only town left in the county. All the rest have been overrun. Survivors from the towns and from the surrounding farms came to Radford. Some brave and some stupid people decided to stay on their farms figuring they could ride out wildfire in their own home on their own land. Some survive the next month just because of isolation the less people in an area the less walkers in the area. Until the hordes came moving out words from large cities slowly shuffling, always moving, never stopping.


End file.
